


new message from @shualvr_trades

by dinowoorideul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, DK just collects photocards, Fluff, Lee Seokmin | DK is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Other members do too, for fun, inspired by online pc traders, seoksoo are literally dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinowoorideul/pseuds/dinowoorideul
Summary: NEW MESSAGE REQUEST FROM @shualvr_trades!'hi! i noticed that you have a dk henggarae pc on your wishlist that i have and i am willing to trade it for the joshua equivalent you have listed! let me know :)'ORdk secretly collects his boyfriend's pcs and forgot to check the mail on the day his last pc was supposed to come
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	new message from @shualvr_trades

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> just for shits and giggles, i decided to write a silly little short fic :)! 
> 
> this first chapter is just dk's trading account's dms! the next chapter is when the story really begins!
> 
> hope you enjoy!

NEW MESSAGE REQUEST FROM @shualvr_trades!

'hi! i noticed that you have a dk henggarae pc on your wishlist that i have and i am willing to trade it for the joshua equivalent you have listed! let me know :)'

@dokyeomtrading: _i would love to trade! i've been looking for that dk card forever..... it's one of the last i need in my collection!_

@shualvr_trades: wow! that's so cool, this is the last card i need for my shua collection T^T i didn't realize how hard it was to collect his cards.... 

@dokyeomtrading: _i'm so glad to help! is joshua your ult? im packing up some freebies right now_

@shualvr_trades: yeah something like that! is dk your ult? i think i have some rare pics of him i can send to you!

@dokyeomtrading: _yeah! i've ulted him for a couple years now! and what do you mean rare pics...._

@shualvr_trades: ah! just some pictures he posted and deleted right away but managed to save! :) what's your address?

@dokyeomtrading: _1****2 ****** ***** South Korea! for the name you can just put my instagram username! and thank you that would be so cool! what's your address_

@shualvr_trades: *4**2* **** ******* South Korea! and you can put my username as the name as well! thank you so much for trading with me! i'll send proof of sending in the morning and please let me know when the dk pc arrives!

@dokyeomtrading: _okay! sounds good :)) i will do the same! thank you for trading with me!_

seokmin packages the photocard neatly and carefully, he smiles as he prints out a selfie and signs his name. a little thank you for helping him complete his collection. now he just has to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> the story will take place next chapter! hope you stick around to read it :)
> 
> and yes, dokyeom collects shua pcs, wonwoo collects dino pcs, and soonyoung collects jihoon pcs. they often sit together and unbox their albums in dk's room and trade pcs xd


End file.
